


[Podfic] it drops with the gravity of rain

by read by Khashana (Khashana)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (Dex hits a guy)(but he deserves it), Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, and cuddles, but also A+ co-captaining, mild violence of the protect-your-d-man-slash-crush-variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana
Summary: [PODFIC]It happens like this:“I don’t--this is a bad idea,” Dex says, his lips still tingling, his hands shaking on Nursey’s hips where he’s shoved him away. “This is a really bad idea, Nurse. I can’t--We can’t do this.”And there’s hurt in Nursey’s eyes and his bottom lip is swollen from Dex’s teeth, but he says, “Okay.” And then, “It’s chill, Dex. Just friends, then.”It happens like this:“Actually,” Nursey says, talking more to his granola than to them, “I kind of have a date.”It happens like this:When Nursey calls, Dex almost doesn’t pick up the phone.





	[Podfic] it drops with the gravity of rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it drops with the gravity of rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177168) by [shellybelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybelle/pseuds/shellybelle). 



Stream here!

Download at [clyp](https://clyp.it/njbh1laf)

The summary is also the beginning of the story, so don't be alarmed when I start repeating myself.

Betaed by [hainalainen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hainalainen/pseuds/hainalainen) but I decided nothing was urgent enough to re-record.


End file.
